They're Perfect
by DarkCrimson Kageya Himesaki
Summary: Angin sepoi-sepoi, dan dua orang anak remaja berdiri dalam diam. Sakura menunggu, Sasuke menyatakan. Special for my Childhood friend's birthday! Check it out!


An original fiction by **DarkCrimson Kageya Himesaki**

**.**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto isn't mine

**Rating **: T

**Genre : **Romance (?)

**Paring **: Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno

**Warning! **OOC, fluffy, Typo(s), short fic

.

.

Just a short Fic, specil for my Childhood friend's birthday at 8th of May!

Otanjoubi omedetou, D.A.W.!

.

Yeah, I hope you like my fic, and don't be a silent reader! ^^

.

**They're Perfect**

.

.

Udara sepoi-sepoi, sinar matahari sore yang hangat, padang rumput yang hijau dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, dan sebuah pohon besar ditengah-tengah. Sungguh tempat yang sempurna untuk menghabiskan sore. Dua orang anak remaja -laki-laki dan perempuan, sedang berdiri barhadapan satu sama lain dalam diam. Tak ada seuara kecuali yang memang berasal dari alam.

Seorang gadis berdiri dalam diam. Raut ketenangan jelas terpancar dari matanya yang berbinar cerdas. Mata itu berwarna hijau bagaikan batu _emerald _yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Kulit putihnya yang membuat orang lain ingin mengelusnya. Bibir lembutnya sangat menarik untuk dirasakan. Hidung mancung, wajah bersih dari noda. Rambutnya merah muda yang panjang sebatas pinggang diikat kuda ke belakang, menampakkan lehernya yang jenjang. Tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi -164 cm di usianya yang menginjak tahun kedua SMU, sangat pas dibalut seragam sekolah _Konoha High School_ yang didominasi warna biru muda. Dia adalah gadis yang sempurna. Prestasi akademiknya? Jangan ditanya, nomor satu di angkatannya. Dia, Haruno Sakura yang _**sempurna**_**. **Dia jenius, dan _**sempurna**__._

Di hadapan Nona Haruno, berdiri pula seorang pria sepantaran yang berperawakan tinggi yang juga dibalut seragam _Konoha High School_, Pria dengan tinggi badan 175 cm itu juga menampakkan raut tenang di wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Bayangkan saja, bola mata hitam sekelam batu _obsidian _yang terkesan hampa namun juga penuh emosi, sangat menarik untuk diselami. Pipi tirus yang membuat gemas, rahang tegas dan kuat, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang menambah pesonanya. Kulitnya pucat dan dingin, dipadu dengan rambut berwarna _raven _dengan model unik; _emo _yang lebih cocok disebut _chicken butt_. Auranya yang dingin dan maskulin jelas terasa walau dari jarak yang tak cukup dekat. Dia itu perpaduan antara _cool _dan _hot_. _Cool _karena penampilannya yang membuat para gadis membeku dengan tatapan memuja dalam sekali pandang, dan _hot _karena..., ah, lihat saja saat dia sudah berada di tengah lapangan dan bermain-main dengan bola basket. Siapapun pasti bakal merasa gerah. Ya, dengan prestasi yang hanya satu tingkat di bawah Haruno, dia terlihat_**sempurna**_**. **Dia, Uchiha Sasuke yang mempesona dan _**sempurna.**_

S*S

"Haruno, aku menyukaimu." akhirnya terdengar suara dari si bungsu Uchiha setelah beberapa lama mereka berdiri dalam diam. Oh, lihatlahm dia mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi, seakan-akan kalimat barusan sama sekali tidak menyangkut dengan perasaan. _Apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Haruno, eh, Uchiha?_

Hening kembali menguasai keadaan. Hanya semilir angin yang terdengar.

Tapi, suasana hening menghilang saat sang Nona Haruno menanggapi perkataan Uchiha, "Kuakui kau itu tidak buruk, Uchiha. Kau cerdas, multi talenta, _cool_, dan banyak hal-hal lain yang tak dapat kusebutkan satu-satu. Kau tahu juga akan hal itu 'kan?" Menghela napas. "Kau _**sempurna**_."

Seringai sedikit muncul dari bibir tipis si rambut _emo_.

"Tapi..," sang Gadis kembali bersuara. "Kemarin Gaara-_Senpai_ memintaku menjadi pacaranya. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, dia itu mirip denganmu. Namun, dia perhatian -tak sepertimu, Uchiha." Gadis itu menutup matanya, dan membukanya lagi degan perlahan seiring dia berkata, "Dia _**nyaris sempurna**_."

Uchiha Sasuke merasakan ada yang janggal dari cara Haruno Sakura mendeskripsikan antara dirinya dan Gaara-_Senpai_. Seringai yang sempat pudar, kini muncul kembali. Malah lebih lebar.

Tangan Sasuke terjulurm membelai pipi kanan Sakura. "Kalau begitu..." Ditariknya gadis Merah Muda itu ke dalam pelukannya. "_You're mine_," putusnya seraya mendekap Sakura erat-erat.

"Kau egois, Sasuke-_Kun_."

"Hn."

Dengan itu, lahirlah sebuah pasangan baru. Mereka, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka _**sempurna**_.

.

.

_The End_

_**Author's Note : **_

Yo, Minna-San! Arigatou udah mau baca fic Mee yag abal, dan penuh fluffy. Hehe, sebenarnya fic ini cuma buat iseng-iseng aja, sekalian buat hadiah ulang tahun temen Mee tanggal 8 Mei! Hei, D.A.W, maaf ya kecepetan! Hehehehe :D

_Anyway_, kritik, saran, pujian? Hit tulisan _Review_ di bawah ya! Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^

_Cheers,_

_DarkCrimson Kageya Himesaki_


End file.
